Billy's adventure through eqestria
by billyeaglerock8
Summary: Billy is your average kid he somehow ends up in eqestria and gets magic hilarity in sues
1. somehow in eqestria

Billy Taylor was your average eleven-year old kid. He played with his friends, rode his bike, and went to church. Just like every other kid. But one faithful day he was playing

His favorite game "crap!" he said as his controller started to beep meaning its battery was

Running out. So he turned off his ps3 and plugged in his controller and then all of a sudden he was in a place all too familiar. "Ponyville!?" he shouted he was on the edge of the everfree forest near fluttershy's cottage. "How did I get here?" he thought "how the heck does this even exist?" Billy watched my little pony every Saturday so he knew how everything was in Eqestria. Then he heard a call for help calling from the forest he then ran toward the cry for help he saw a weird creature "come here" it said he asked "what is your name?" "Billy" "I sense you hold great courage" the creature said "I am dying I will pass my magic to you" he then breathed a final breath and it was like a shade of pure silver it then went strait into Billy's mouth "gross!" he said moving on he decided to head toward Ponyville. He walked towards the marketplace when he was spotted by a green pony "I know who this is" Billy thought "that's Lyra the background character" she screamed as she saw him "what is that?!" she yelled and she and a few others started running around in panic "calm down!" Billy yelled trying to be louder then the screams. All of a sudden Twilight appeared from the edge of the marketplace "stop!" Twilight screamed everyone in the marketplace stopped in their tracks. "I've read about this!" "It is a rare beast" "called a human" she said "what is your name?" (Going into Billy's perspective) "Billy Taylor" I said. "Are you a boy or girl?" Twilight said "what do you think?" "Ok so I'm guessing you're a boy?" "Yes I'm a boy" "ok" Twilight said "I'm Twilight Sparkle" "I already know that" I replied "how?" "Complicated" I said "ok then" Twilight said "ok so I have I problem" "an old thing was calling for help in the everfree and I died and there was silver and I feel weird" "ok…." "I'm going to get my friends".

A while later Twilight returned with her friends "ok so what did the thing you saw dying look like Billy?" "Four legs, green scales, wing, a tail and it looked old" Twilight gasped

"A kangi!" "Those went extinct about 5 months ago" Fluttershy said "that might've been the last one in existence" Fluttershy frowned "they also have very powerful magic" Twilight said "that magic just cant disappear it has to be transferred so It must've transferred it to you" I reached me hand up to scratch my hair and a trashcan flew across the market breaking a stall "whoa" Rainbow dash said "hmm got to learn to control this"

(switching out if Billy's perspective) after some practice Billy realizes he can create things out of this air "nice" he said "so I'm going to make a house bye" Billy said to the six and wandered off he used time lord tech to make a house bigger than a mansion on the inside but a standard house on the outside so after a long day he want up to his bedroom and went to bed


	2. the riddle

Hey thanks for reading please leave reviews and enjoy

After a long night sleep Billy awoke to a peaceful morning with the birds chirping and the sun shining. Billy walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got some fruit loops and ate some boiled eggs then went to his endless closet and picked out a red polo, a black pair of jeans, a black jacket and a fedora and stepped outside into Ponyville. Some ponies

Ran away or hid when they saw Billy some just stood there in fear but some whispered to

Each other (going into Billy's perspective again) I saw ponies all throughout the town everywhere I went there were herds of ponies (see what I did there? No? Ok) as I was walking I started to hear screams coming from Sugarcube corner so I ran over and I saw

A manticore trashing up the place. I saw the six trying to calm it down so I attempted

To create a weapon "captain America's shield?" "Nah" "iron man's suit?" "No!" "Thor's hammer!" so I attempted to create Mjolnir but made a deformed lava lamp somehow

After a couple attempts I successfully made Mjolnir and threw it at the manticore before it stabbed me with its tail knocking it through a wall "no!" Fluttershy screamed "what are you doing?!" twilight screamed "stopping a manticore from killing everyone" I replied. so I used Mjolnir to zap the manticore out of submission "anybody want some fried scorpion?" as I turned around I saw Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie terrified "what?" I said "you…. Just… killed it!" Fluttershy said "to stop it before it started killing everybo... everypony!" I said "ah he does have a point" Applejack said "but.. he…. Just…" Fluttershy said then stormed off crying. I had a sigh of relief. Then Rarity and Pinkie ran after Fluttershy and I grabbed the body and threw it into the forest. On my walk back to my house I saw Zecora digging up roots only found in Ponyville "you!" she said "what?" I replied "as long as the crown is upon his head along your path there shall be dead there shall be silver along with gold and your story must be told" afterwards she passed out making a large "thump" sound as she hit the ground

It may seem a bit boring now but just wait. What does the riddle mean? Find out whenever I feel like writing the next chapter seeya next time!


	3. the party

After Zecora passed out Billy took her to the hospital and was waiting in the lobby about an hour later a nurse walked up "I'm sorry but your friend has slipped into a coma" she said "what exactly happened?" "I don't know" Billy replied "I was walking home and she

Started saying a nursery rhyme it sounded like then she fainted" "what was it?" the nurse questioned "umm I thing it was "as long as the crown is upon his head along your path there shall be dead there shall be silver along with gold and your story must be told" "what does it mean?" the nurse said "I really don't know" Billy said "well we'll look after her till she wakes up" (going to Billy's prospective again) back at my house I decided to train my magic so I messed with my form a bit I managed to make a pony alias incase I ever needed it as I was changing up my mane I heard a knock at the door so I turned back to normal in some casual clothes and looked through the peephole and saw pinkie, rainbow and applejack so I opened the door "hey" I said "hi" pinkie said "so we were heading toward diamond tiaras cute-ceanera (that was a direct spelling no I didn't get it wrong) and we thought we'd invite 'ya" applejack said "well that puts me in season one" I thought "well thanks just give me a sec I've been working on something" so I turned into my new pony form and opened the door "tada!" I yelled "hello" rainbow said "can you bring Billy back?" "I'm right here!" I replied so I turned back to normal "whoa" pinkie said I changed from pony to human form a few times to demonstrate "what do you think?" "Nice what do you call this disguise?" rainbow said "pathfinder" I said "but it's still in design so I'm not going to use it for a while" "one simple question" I said "what?" they all said at the same time "is it formal?" "Not really" pinkie said "so I'll just wear this" and we walked off to sugarcube corner

Longer chapters coming soon! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	4. gaming with the cutie mark crusaders

Hey guys sorry it's been awhile but I got grounded so I am back and ready to write some chapters

So Applejack, Pinkie, rainbow and I went to the party and as soon as I walked in all eyes were on me "just like TV" I quickly said under my breath "this is Billy" pinkie said after a few seconds everyone went back to normal chatting, drinking punch and eating cookies.

Then Applebloom attempted to use the tablemat as a dress to cover up her flank and as she was about to trip I used snapped my fingers and used my magic to help Applebloom to regain her balance "save your self the embarrassment and go talk to the white and orange fillies under the table over there" I used my magic to make a arrow out of pure sunlight. So after the party I went to my simulator room which allows me to create any

Reality I want whenever I want to. So after about 3 hours of pokemon there was a knock on my door so I headed out of my simulator and to the door. I opened the door "hey!" it was the cutie-mark-crusaders "yes?" I asked wondering why they were here "we just wanted to thank you for introducing us to each other!" sweetie bell yelled "I'm larger then you not deaf" I replied in a booming voice "wait…" scootaloo said "how did you know we we're under the table?" "When you play video games you need good eyesight and reflexes" I quickly made up "what is a video game?" Applebloom questioned "come in I want to show you something" as I gestured for them to come in. "one simple question" "what?" they said in unison "minecraft? Or pokemon?" they sat down and thought for awhile "minecraft!" they agreed on "ok" so I programmed the computer to

Play minecraft "3… 2….. 1….. Simulate!" I yelled all of a sudden we were in a great big blocky field I looked at the crusaders they looked like players but with skins on.

They looked like themselves but in a minecrafter form I looked down I looked like myself looked like they were having troubles standing. "Nice right?" "How do we move?" scootaloo questioned "one foot after another left, right, left, right and so on"

After they got their footing we walked over to a nearby forest and started to get wood "how do we get wood? We don't have tools!" sweetie bell said "like this" I yelled as I punched a tree after some beating it broke off some blocks "well its getting late" I muttered as I yawned "aww!" the girls said disappointed "your families are waiting" I said

"Simulation cease" and we were back in the pure white room. as soon as they left I decided to hit the hay I just laid there thinking about things I've only been here for a week and I've been though a lot so as soon as I woke up I instantly noticed everything seemed smaller I looked in the mirror "I'm a giant?!" I stepped into my medical scanner "you have grown 4 inches since your last scan" "thanks Andrew" so I ate a filling breakfast and headed toward the library and I knocked on the door I heard a big crash and saw spike standing in front of a pile of books "yes?" spike asked "I want to look something up" I replied "oh! Ok" so I walked in and looked at some shelves tile I found it a book on the kangi so I decided to just dive in a few hours later I read the whole book

"So what are you reading about?" spike questioned "the kangi since I absorbed kangi magic I decided to study the kangi I've grown 4 inches my entire body has benefited I've become hyper intelligent and all of my medical problems have stopped kangi grow at a faster rate then humans so of course since I have kangi magic I grow faster too" about halfway in spike fell asleep so I teleported spike into his bed, put up the book and went home.

so I hoped you liked it please leave a review this is probably the longest chapter I've made so far so I'll see you in the next chapter bye.


	5. dragon attack

Hey guys I've decided to stay in Billy's perspective for a while. Thanks for reading please leave a review and enjoy!

I was woken up by screams so I put on my clothes and rushed out and saw half the town was on fire. A dragon was swooping over the town setting stuff on fire so I created a couple pistols and did this my way. after a few shots the dragon came in for the attack so I took a big deep breath "fus ro da!" so I blew the dragon back a few meters then got out my orcish sword of flames and took a breath "wuld!" then I flew several feet and stabbed the dragon in the wing before it could recover the flames kicked in then all it took was a short stab in the throat till it died. after the battle another dragon came flying over the horizon so I got my bow and fired "one.. Two... Three!" it got the dragon in the eye the dragon came crashing down over the distance. So afterward a few Pegasus and I made a large rain to put out the fires then I used my magic to rebuild the houses that were lost so I decided to find the elements of harmony. They were trying to calm down pinkie pie all the cupcakes and cakes were destroyed during the fire "hey guys" I said "hey" twilight said "oh the ponanity!" pinkie screamed "pinkie is freaking out about all the sweets lost"

Rarity complained "why?!" pinkie yelled "pinkie" "yes?" pinkie said in a sad voice "I can use my magic to recreate the sweets" I said "really?" pinkie said in a more cheered up voice "yeah" I said. All of a sudden all the cakes and cupcakes re-appeared "I left them unfrosted I can't re-create the patterns" so after some helping the ponies I decided to head home after a long day.

hope you liked it please leave a review and seeya next time!


End file.
